A coke oven door of the general type to which the invention relates is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 664,699. In this earlier version, which deals in particular with the construction of a sealing element for sealing the gap between the door stop support and the door frame, levelling openings which face one another can be provided in the door body, in the door stop support and in the door stop, and the levelling opening in the door body can be closed with the aid of a levelling closure. In addition, the door stop support (and with it the door stop itself) is preferably connected with the aid of an elastic compensator to the door body, and a protective pipe which can be arranged so as to be fixed in the levelling opening of the door body and slidably movable in the levelling openings of the door stop carrier and the door stop is arranged on the inner surface of the compensator.
In this earlier coke oven door body forms a supporting assembly with locking arrangements, adjustment elements, etc., whilst a second assembly contains the door stop support and the door stop, both assemblies being adjustably connected to each other by adjustment means in order to be able to compensate for differing deformations and fulfil the sealing functions better.
The object of the invention is to make further improvements to a coke oven door of the type referred to in such a way that a particularly reliable adjustment facility is provided above all on the so-called pusher side in the arrangement of a levelling opening, whilst at the same time providing a reliable sealing effect, relatively simple construction and accessibility.